daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Silea Lavellan
"We save Ferelden and they're angry, we save Orlais and they're angry, we closed the breach''' twice', and now my own arm wants to kill me. Can something in this fucking world just stay fixed?!" - Silea, near the end of Trespasser '''Silea Lavellan', better known as the Inquisitor, is a Dalish rogue of Clan Lavellan of the Free Marshes, the leader of the Inquisiton and the unwilling Herald of Andraste. Physical Appearance Silea has lightly tanned skin, short brown hair and green eyes. She has a tall stature, albeit slim. Before Inquisition, she wears a traditional Dalish hunter outfit which she forgoes for a mercenary outfit for her journey to the Conclave. Around Skyhold she wears silk pajamas. After Trespasser, she goes full circle and wears her traditional Dalish hunter outfit. Personality Before she recieved her vallasin, Silea had no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favored spending her time seaching the forests her Clan travelled too and causing general mayhem, for the sake of the personal amusement of herself and the Dalish children. Despite these traits, Silea is also gentle and generous, and can be serious. When she is, she has a wisdom that even the Keeper cannot explain. Because of this, she recieved a vallasin of Mythal. After the events at the Conclave, she leans towards her more serious side when handling the Inquisition, although it does not keep her from showing her humorous side or playing pranks with Sera. History 'Pre-Inquisition' Silea Lavellan was born the third child and youngest daughter of two Dalish mages, her mother being the First of the Clan. She was born two years between her older sister and younger brother, and was the only one without magic in her family. This made her become isolated from them and had caused a grudge with her sister, but they have since reconciled. While her siblings were taught magic, Silea turned to books to learn the history of the Dalish and other cultures. When she was six she began to teach herself how to use the bow and daggers, becoming proficent in both fields, which would cause her to join the Clan's hunting parties when she was older. A few weeks before her twenty fourth birthday, she convinced the Keeper to send her to the Conclave instead of her sister, who had became the Clan's First after their mother died a few years before. 'In-Game' #Anti-Chantry (and Anti-Templar). #Refuses to be acknowledged as the 'chosen one'. #Sides with mages and allows them there freedom. #Allows Solas to kill the mages who tortured Wisdom. #Encourages Cullen to stop taking lyrium. #Cole stays a spirit. #Clan Lavellan is saved. #Encourages Dorian to reconcile relationship with father. #Lets Sera kill noble. #Saves the Chargers. #Helps Josephine by following her plan to save her family's business. #Celene and Briala reconcile, Gaspard is executed. #Has Blackwall atone for his past transgressions. #Exiles remaining Wardens. #Leliana is softened. #Drinks from the Well. #Cassandra is made Divine. #Vows to save Solas from himself, but find another way to help him destroy the Veil. #Disbands the Inquisition. Relationships 'Party' *Her main party consists of Solas, Sera and Cassandra. When one is unavailable, she brings out Dorian, Cole and the Iron Bull. During Trespasser, she brought Dorian along. 'Romance' *Her relationship with Solas started out with swapping stories; Solas with his adventures in the Fade and Silea with her own in the conscious world. However, it was her acceptance of Solas' views about the Dalish that drew him to her. She agreed that most of the information the Dalish had did not make a lot of sense, and did not seem at all surprised when she learned about the truth meaning of her vallasin. When Solas broke up with her, she became closed off and withdrawn from the Inquisition and the friends she had made, which only grew once Solas left and after finding out he was the Dread Wolf. Trivia *Project Elvhen states the name Silea is an alternative female spelling to the male Sileal, meaning 'wisdom' or, by it's literal meaning, "clear mind". According to her grandmother, she was named this in honour of a wisdom spirit who helped her parents survive when they were lost in the woods as children by talking to them in the Fade. A spirit of wisdom becomes a pride demon when corrupted. Coincidentally her lover's name Solas literally means 'pride' in the Elvhen tongue. *The spirit of Wisdom who Silea and Solas save may have been the same spirit who helped her parents, as Wisdom is one of the rare spirits to come by in the Fade, but that has not been confirmed by Silea's creator.